


Patronus

by Dustbunny3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Battle of Hogwarts, Drabble, F/F, Gen, Missing Scene, girls supporting girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: During the Battle of Hogwarts, Luna and Cho stand together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote this for femslash100's drabbletag for the prompt "Patronus" and never got around to cross-posting. Decided I may as well for Femslash February :D

Cho curls in away from the cold, arms wrapped around herself, tears frigid on her face. Darkness itself scrapes at her cheeks and-

And then it is gone, banished by bright, beautiful light. Dementors scatter as an ethereal hare hops circles around her, making her feel warm again. She looks up and there's Luna, one hand outstretched.

"It's okay to feel sad," Luna says, so soft. "And scared."

Cho nods as she takes the offered hand, lets Luna help her onto shaky feet. She doesn't clear her tears and doesn't let go as they both step back into the fray.


End file.
